1. Field of the Invention
The field of invention relates to trap apparatus, and more particularly pertains to a new and improved minnow trap apparatus wherein the same is arranged for ease of anchoring to a waterway bottom surface, as well as convenience of access interiorly of the housing subsequent to drainage of fluid therefrom.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Prior art minnow traps of various types have been utilized in the prior art. To access minnows contained within the trap structure, prior art apparatus has been of limited convenience for such purpose. Further, prior art trap apparatus has a tenancy to roll and shift about a waterway bottom surface a trap is mounted upon, as opposed to the instant invention utilizing spring legs to enhance anchoring and entrenching of the legs within such a bottom support surface. Examples of the prior art include U.S. Pat. No. 4,680,887 to Bergquist wherein a support stand includes parallel rods to capture and secure a unitarily constructed minnow trap member therewithin, wherein the trap utilizes a single removable entrance funnel at a forward end thereof for access interiorly of the trap structure.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,134,235 to Welch sets forth a collapsible bait trap utilizing accordion pleats to permit ease of folding of the trap structure when not in use.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,387,403 to Crouch provides for a tubular coupling mounting a generally cylindrical first and second end portion of the trap structure together.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,912,785 to Nudell sets forth a minnow bucket and trap of a generally cylindrical configuration typical of the prior art; as is U.S. Pat. No. 3,099,890 to Madere wherein the trap structure is devoid of anchoring means as set forth by the instant invention to maintain positioning of the trap structure relative to a predetermined position upon a bottom surface.
As such, it may be appreciated that there continues to be a need for a new and improved minnow trap apparatus as set forth by the instant invention which addresses both the problems of ease of use as well as effectiveness in construction and in this respect, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.